It's different with her
by MagicInMe123
Summary: Three times Chloe almost kissed Beca and one time she did.


The first time you were in the shower. It was late, like 2 am everyone else should be sleeping late. You went to shower because you thought you'd actually get some privacy even though you knew you'd get shit from Kimmy Jin for staying up so late. So you grabbed your shower stuff and robe and you went to shower.

You didn't think anyone was around to hear you so sang. You started singing titanium softly. The song had been on your mind all day and you were using it for your latest mix and it just came out. As soon as you turned on the water and stripped your robe off you hit the chorus only to be interrupted.

"You can sing!" A voice exclaimed gleefully. She says it like she's just made an amazing discovery.

"Oh my god!" You're shocked that there's actually another person here this late and even more shocked that they're in your shower.

You turned around just in time to see your curtain ripped apart and a beautiful ginger staring at you with a grin so wide you'd think she just won the lottery. It takes you a minute but you remember where you know this girl from. She's the girl with unforgettable blue eyes that tried to get her to sing in that group...the berries? No, the Bellas, that's it the Bellas a cappella group.

"Dude!" You scream at her and violently pull the curtain back so you maintain some privacy.

But she's not having that; she rips the curtain away and eagerly steps closer to you.

"How high does your belt go?" She asks enthusiastically.

"My what?" You ask confused.

"You have to audition for the Bellas" The beautiful ginger tells you. You realize at that moment that you still haven't gotten her name yet.

"I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk." You tell her as a thick blush begins coating your cheeks (And much to your embarrassment, the rest of your body too.)

You don't understand why the fact that you're both naked isn't bothering her; she's acting like this is normal thing.

"You were singing titanium right?" She asks. Her eyes are piercing into yours and you have to try very hard to keep your own eyes from wondering all over the beautiful red head's body. You're struggling, that's for sure.

"You know David Guetta?" You ask, the shock is evident in your voice. You can feel your eyes lighting up because the beautiful stranger knows one of your favorite songs and for the second time since you've been at Barden you feel the connection with her.

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah, I know David Guetta." She answers sarcastically. She's got that smile on her face again, the contagious one that makes you want to smile back but you don't because she's naked and you're naked and all you can do is awkwardly look anywhere but her.

"That song is my jam, my lady jam." She tells you with a suggestive wink that you can't help but find adorable.

"That's nice." The sarcasm is obvious in your voice but it doesn't deter her.

"It is." She said assuredly. You can tell just by talking to her that your sarcastic comments and lack of enthusiasm isn't affecting her at all. She's just as bubbly and happy as she was at the actives fair and you admire that.

"The song really builds." She winks at you again and it's definitely suggestive this time.

"Gross." You're trying your hardest not to laugh at this point at the whole situation but you a grimace appears on your face and you turn around.

"Can you sing it for me?" She asks, pure curiosity in her voice.

"Dude no! Get out!" You try to yell at her but it comes out more of a question.

"Not for that reason." She assures you and for some reason you can't help the feeling that maybe you wouldn't mind so much if that _was _the reason she wanted you to sing to her.

"I'm not leaving here until you sing so…" She trails off. She looks up and down and left and right, making sure to keep her eyes innocently wondering, waiting for you to sing. It takes a minute to sink in but you realize that she honestly isn't going anywhere until you sing so you do.

You turn around and cross your arms over your chest (you're sure that modesty is a lost cause at this point but it makes you feel slightly more comfortable so you do it anyways and you sing)

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose..."_

"_Fire away, fire away... Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away."_

"_You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium. _

_Shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium."_

You started out singing alone, still staring at the shower floor like it was the most interesting thing on the planet but you immediately look up and meet her eyes as she blends her melodic voice with yours and you have to admit, you sound _amazing _together.

When the song is over she's got _that_ smile on her face, and this time you can't help but smile back at her. You feel this…connection to her. You don't connect with anyone, hell you don't even _like_ people and yet here you are and you couldn't explain it if you tried. And for some reason you're okay with that.

She seems to realize for the first time that you're both naked and you're trying your hardest not to stare at her beautiful body but you blush like a junior high girl anyways.

"Oh yeah…I'm pretty confident about…all this." She explains to you, that blinding, bubbly smile still firmly in place.

"You should be." You tell her. You try to make your comment come out sarcastically but you were being honest. She's beautiful and she had every reason to be confident about _all that. _

She's staring at your lips now. The two of you are so close together that it would only take a tiny step to press your lips together. She licks her lips and your eyes widen because you realize she's about to kiss you and you find yourself actually wanting her to.

It only takes a second for the trance to be broken and Chloe leans back and smiles at you appreciatively and hands you back your towel.

"I still need to shower…" You try to explain awkwardly and she just smiles, accepting the answer. She turns on her heel and struts confidently out of the shower.

"See you at auditions." She calls out over her shoulder and you're sure it's not request, it's a statement. You again, you're okay with that because you'd do pretty much anything to see the girl whose name you still didn't get again. You can't help the laugh that escapes you and turn the water on and ask yourself…

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

The second time you almost kissed was at hood night. Jesse was hitting on you _again_ but you don't mind because he honestly is a nice guy and he's crazy drunk anyways so it really doesn't matter. He went off to get you a drink to 'get you on this level' when she comes up. You finally learned her named, it's Chloe and it suits her.

"Hey!" She says happily coming over to you. She pulls you to her so quickly that if you hadn't halted the movement, your lips would have crashed together.

"I'm so glad I met you. I think we're going to be really fast friends." She tells you. You can tell she's been drinking already but you can also hear the sincerity in her voice and it makes you break out into a big smile. That's been happening a lot since you met Chloe.

You try not to focus on the fact that your faces are inches apart and you can smell the mint and fruity smell of her breath and the fact that she's still holding your hands. You can practically feel the body heat radiating off of her.

"Well you saw me naked so." You joke with her playfully. You offer her a flirty wink and she giggles. You think it's the most adorable thing you've ever heard.

She staring at you intently and her eyes are focused on your lips. She leans a little closer and for the second time you honestly think she's about to kiss you when that kid starts playing music on his iTunes and Chloe pulls back.

Much too soon for your liking, she pulls away completely and walks off, claiming she needs her 'jiggle juice' and you lamely offer the advice "make good choices" while you watch her walk away. And you find yourself wishing that she _had _kissed you and you're not quite sure why.

* * *

The third time she almost kissed you was at the pool. I mean, you guess it's still a pool even though it's drained and empty. You just taught all the Bellas how to do a mash-up and you're pretty damn proud of yourself. Aubrey and you are finally getting along, something that will make Chloe happy. Even if the songs weren't your ideal choice, when Chloe sang _just the way you are _, your eyes connected and you felt like she was singing just to you.

You came in with _dream_ and you know that you were singing to Chloe. Aubrey does too, by the looks of it. You told her while you guys were walking over to the pool that she and Jesse would never be a thing and there was no need to rip out her vocal cords with wolves. Jesse was great, but he wanted to change you, make you like movies and do conventional things when honestly that just not you and he doesn't get that. Aubrey laughed, she told you that she knew and she offered you this knowing smile.

Judging by the way her eyes keep drifting from you to Chloe and the faint smile on her face she knows you've fallen hard for one Chloe Beal. And you don't deny it.

When the song ends everyone is thrilled. They all agree that you guys sounded great and that with some practice, you guys are going to kick the Treblemakers asses at the ICCA's. The rest of the Bellas are going back to Fat Amy and Lily's room to celebrate and you were planning to join them but Chloe calls your name so you hang back.

"That was so amazing Beca, I just wanted you to know that." Chloe tells you. You can practically see the honesty shining in her eyes and it makes butterflies erupt in your stomach (not that you'd ever admit to getting butterflies for anyone.)

"Thanks. But we wouldn't have sounded so aca-awesome if you weren't singing." You can't believe that you just said 'aca-awesome' but you're with Chloe and for some reason everything changes when you're with Chloe.

Her eyes light up and you didn't think they could get any bluer but you know they just did. You can't help but notice how beautiful she looks in the moonlight and the close proximity between you and her. Before you know what's happening she's leaning towards you and you're turning you head.

You're about 99% sure that Chloe is about to close the gap and kiss you. You can hear your heart racing and you're so incredibly ready for this kiss when…

"Chloe! Beca! Are you aca-bitches coming?"Aubrey shouts over at the two of you.

You both jump apart and you're sure that your face is beat read. You let out a deep breath that you didn't realize you were holding in. Chloe offers you an apologetic smile and tells Aubrey they'd be right there. She settles for holding your hand and for once you don't have to urge to pull away. Because it's Chloe. And for some reason, everything is different when it comes to her and you think you're finally starting to understand why.

* * *

It was just after the finals, everything was so crazy and the adrenaline rush was pumping through every Bella's veins. After they finished their epic mash-ups the Bellas all hugged each other. You even hugged Aubrey and you're proud to call her your friend. You've hugged every Bella except Chloe and you're saving the best for last. She's got so much life and joy in her big blue eyes that you can't help but grin ear to ear.

You reach out and pull her close to you. She wraps her arms around your waist and pulls you into a bone-crushing hug. You pull her to you as tightly as you can, not even sure what personal space is anymore.

When she pulls away her eyes are locked on yours and you couldn't look away if you tried. Everyone around you is cheering and the stage lights are beating down on you brightly and you can't remember the last time you were this happy, you're not sure that you ever were.

Chloe leans down and crushes her soft lips to yours. You immediately return the kiss, wrapping your arms around her neck and tangling your fingers through her gorgeous red hair. Fireworks explode inside your head like in a Disney movie. It's cheesy and corny and everything you're too cool for but you don't care because it's perfect.

When she finally pulls away you're breathless.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." She confesses, that million dollar smile still on her face.

"I've been wanting you to do that since the showers." You confess. The words are out before you even realize you were thinking them and she smiles brightly and kisses you again.

You realize that you're still on stage and everyone is watching you so you blush deep red and Aubrey laughs. Chloe winks at you and pulls you by the hand backstage and all the other Bellas 'Awww' at you.

You roll you eyes and squeeze Chloe's hand because it's like you've been saying all along, everything is different with Chloe.

And the reason? You've figured it out for sure, you've finally realized, you love her. You love Chloe Beale and you're pretty sure that you always will.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review! **


End file.
